Every boat owner, with a property having water frontage desires, to have a dock. With the dock, the boat owner has control of the time and place for putting the boat in the water. With such control, the boat owner can greatly increase the enjoyment that comes with owning a boat.
Construction of a dock is a major project. Much work in the water is required. The special tools and equipment required to support this work in the water add greatly to the cost of producing a dock. Any device, which reduces the cost or simplifies the construction of a dock, can provide many great advantages.
Typically poles are secured within the body water and adjacent to or on the short for a dock. The poles are positioned so sections of a dock may be attached thereto with pole brackets. Pole brackets tend to complicate dock construction.
Likewise, there is an advantage for the owner of a marina which services a number of boats to have at least one dock. As the number of docks increases, cost savings and efficiency of construction become more important.
In order to reduce the cost of building a dock, it is very desirable to simplify attaching of the dock sections the desired support poles mounted in the body of water and reduce the required time now required for dock construction.